Medical Marvel
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Kate is stuck in a hospital and is about to receive something special.
1. Would you like me to repeat the question

On the Demon's Run base, Kate calms her infant daughter as Cleric guards and silence look on.

Demon's Run was a military base on an asteroid that handled with alien and other situations. Kate tells her infant of Aaron.

"Though he looks young, he has lived for hundreds of years and he is coming for them, so their captors had better beware as not even an army would stop him." Kate said.

A Silent takes the infant from Kate and puts her in a cot to be taken away. She gives her infant a kiss and starts talking about her father.

Twenty thousand light years away, on the flagship of the Twelfth Cyber Legion, Cyberman detect an intruder working his way to their command center, wreaking havoc with a vortex manipulator.

"Intruder alert! Seal this vessel!" A Cyberman said over the mic. They try sealing him off, but every attempt fails.

"Leave her!" Kate said as she was having her baby taking away.

"Intruder in level four… level five…. Eight… twelve…"

"You might not know him… but he's a brave warrior that has defended his life for what is good."

They prepare to confront him, weapons raised as the door opens to reveal Humphrey. Fearless, Humphrey starts talking.

"I have a message and a question. A message form Aaron and a question from me. Where is my wife?" Humphrey threatened.

The Cybermen don't answer.

"Don't give me those blank looks. You hear everything in the quadrant; and I will leave in peace if you just tell me what I want to know."

"What is Aaron's message?" A Cyberman said. Ships are starting to explode outside this one.

Humphrey simply says one thing. "Would you like me to repeat the question?" The Cybermen don't say anything else.

On Demon's Run, the Clerics have been on Yellow Alert over three weeks. The Fat One and the Thin One discuss the Aaron.

"I'm telling you, this guy is legend. He once scolded the Face of Boe."

"We're being paid to fight him. Praising costs more."

A Cleric named Lorna overhears them, smiles, and continues to sew on her break.

The Thin One and the Fat One pass the Headless Monks they are sharing the base with.

"We're not supposed to stare." The Thin One says. "If you try to look under their hoods, you'll be dead."

"But they can't really be headless." Lorna overhears them and explains.

"They believe the domain of faith is the heart and the domain of doubt is the head, hence the name "headless.""

The Fat One is then selected to be with the monks to complete a conversion tutorial.

"So you've met him." The Thin One says. "You've met Aaron."

"I met him when I was a little girl in the Gamma Forests, something that made me join the Clerics."

"What's he like?"

"He said "Run" a lot."

"Just run?" She nodded.


	2. Rounding Up Your Friends

Elsewhere, the Fat One is taken to the Headless Monks' headquarters.

"Oh I like this. This seems pretty cool." He says.

"Welcome to the order of the headless. It is custom to make a donation."

"Are you ready… to make a donation?" The Monks advance on him with an empty box.

"Why do you think Aaron isn't at Demons Run yet?"

"It's because he can be anywhere in time and space."

"What can we do?" Dr. Jack asked Mr. Jones.

"Um, maybe we can do the burping contest we read in the paper." Mr. Jones suggested.

"No, let's save that for when we're millionaires." Suddenly, a being has materialized in front of them.

Dr. Jack knows the time has come to repay an old debt to Aaron.

"Pack your things! We're going to need the swords."

The Nightmare flew in the night sky as he looked down at his metropolis. He smiled and sniffed the air.

He was in love with the city and would do whatever it takes to save it. That was him, the adventurer.

A being was materialized behind him. The being coughed. "Maybe my adventure begins…"

Claudette was in the den waiting for someone to show up.

She looked over and saw a being. It was Humphrey.

"Claudette. Have we met? Time streams…."

"Yes, we've met."

Humphrey explains the situation, asking her to come help with the others Aaron is recruiting.

"Demon's run…"

"Yes… how did you know?"

"I'm from his future. I always know. The Battle of Demons Run. I can't be there until the very end."

"Why not?"

"It is also the day Aaron rises higher than before. Because this is it. This is when Aaron finally knows who I am."

Losvid locks up for the evening. Losvid of course was the carnival man that save Aaron and his friends from being eaten by cannibals. He starts to put stuff in his bag and looks around. "Goodbye…" He says.

"_You appear to closing…"_ A silent said as he turned around.

"I have heard nothing…"

"_We've waited a month. He has not come."_

"Oh just you wait. There are people all over this galaxy who owe that wolf a debt."

"You think he's raising an army?" Colonel Manton asks.

"You think he isn't? All those stories you've heard about him, they're true."

"We're wasting our time here." Colonel Manton says.

"The asteroid you're on, you know why it's called Demon's Run?"

"How do you know that?"

"You work with Headless Monks, they're friends on mine. It's said Demon's run when a good wolf goes to war…" 

The two left and left Losvid in his tent.

A being materialized in front of him.

"NO! You don't need me! I'm old and stale!"

Demon's Run, Colonel Manton speaks to the assembled Clerics and Monks about Aaron.

"Aaron is neither a goblin, trickster, god, nor devil. He's a living, breathing wolf. And we sure as hell are going to fix that."

Everyone cheered.


	3. So Human

Kate watches from above, in her cell.

Lorna enters, apologizing.

"I'm sorry about your friends. I brought you something. A prayer leaf with the name of your daughter sewn on it in the language of my people."

"I haven't named my daughter…"

There was a moment of silence. "He's seen as a dark legend."

This earned a scoff from Kate. Kate then accepts the gift that Lorna given.

"I must warn you, he is coming and that you need to be on the right side."

Lorna hurries to the speech.

"In this place, that wolf will fall. That wolf with too many lives will be no more." Everyone cheered.

"Some of you ask yourself why we ally ourselves with the Headless Monks and why we call them headless."

He walked back and forth as he was talking. "It's a level one heresy to lower the hoods of a Monk. But we have received divine permission to lower the hoods of the Headless Monks."

He goes up to a Headless Monk.

"Because these guys can never be…" He reveals knots of skin in place of a neck and head. "Persuaded… and they can never, ever be…"

However, as Manton explains what the lack of heads gives the monks, the third one lowers his own hood to reveal himself to be Aaron.

Everyone is shocked while Kate and Lorna smile.

"Surprised…" He finished his sentence. "Please, point your guns at me if it helps you relax."

Everyone started to point their guns at him.

"So human…" Aaron said.

In the control room above the hangar, Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones hold two technicians at sword point, much to their horror.

"Can you show us the lights?" Mr. Jones asked politely.

In the hangar, Colonel Manton says, "You will be taken into custody."

Aaron mumbles, "3 minutes 40 seconds".

"KATE! Get your coat!" Aaron yelled. The lights go out as he puts his hood back up.

When the lights come back on, Aaron has disappeared from the stage. His voice echoes through the room.

"I'm not a trickster. I'm not a god. I'm a monk." He says.

The Clerics begin panicking and wondering which of the monks is Aaron. One of the Clerics shoots a Monk, who turns out to be headless.

This causes the monks to begin killing the Clerics and vise versa. Lorna spots a monk using a vortex manipulator on a door across the hangar and follows it out.


	4. I Speak Baby

In the control room, Dr. Jack comments on Aaron's brilliance.

"That wolf is just something." He said. He then quickly knocks out one of the hostage Clerics with his sword to prevent him from tripping a lockdown button.

Back in the hangar, Manton regains control, ordering the Clerics not to fire.

He removes his weapon pack and drops his gun as a show of good faith, urging the Clerics to do the same.

However, as soon as they're all disarmed, an army of vampires materialize. The Nightmare holds Manton at gunpoint, claiming the base.

"This base is now on our control." The Nightmare says.

"My fleet will come to help if Demon's Run goes down."

"Not if we knock out your communications array." Aaron announces from the speakers.

"You've got incoming."

"Danny Boy to the Aaron. Danny boy to Aaron."

"Give 'em hell Danny boy!"

Outside the base, a group of Dalek-upgraded Spitfires attack and disable their communications.

Aaron imitates a plane and shooting. Upon hearing that they've succeeded, Manton is at a loss for words.

"Don't slouch; it's bad for your spine." The Nightmare told Manton.

Elsewhere, a silent gets to a ship with Kate's daughter in a portable cot.

"_He must think he is winning until the trap closes."_

Unbeknownst to them, Lorna is listening. She runs off. Humphrey appears and confronts the silent.

"_How will you take my ship?"_ Joey and Nick come in the exit of the ship with a captured crewman.

"This ship is ours." Joey says holding a musket.

The silent and Manton are brought to Aaron, who has joined Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones in the control room.

He then laughs, saying it took him "3 minutes 42 seconds" to take the base.

"Cornel Manton… you will take the orders to have your men withdraw." The Nightmare tells Manton, but Aaron decides to punish Manton.

"No, I want you to tell your men to run away."

"What?"

"Those words, I want you to be famous for saying, "Run-away". I want people to call you Cornel Run-Away. It's a warning for those who try to get to me through the people I love!" He yelled.

The room goes silent. "Look at me I'm angry…"

"_The anger of a good man is never good. Good men have too many rules…"_ The Silent says.

"Good men don't need rules…." Aaron says.

"_Give the order…"_

In her cell, Amy hears someone trying to get in.

"Oh, don't come in. I am armed and very cross…."

"Like I don't know that." Humphrey's voice came through.

"Humphrey, that's you?"

"Yeah." He was using the vortex manipulator to open the door.

"They took her…" He then enters with the baby in his arms. They reunite tearfully as Aaron enters.

"She's fine…" Kate says.

"Oh, I was going to be cool about this…" Humphrey says as he starts to cry.

"A crying wolf… how sexy…" Kate says as they kissed.

"Oh, kissing and crying… I'll come back later." A voice popped up. It was Aaron.

"What do you think?" Humphrey asked Aaron.

"She looks like Claudette…" They were right. Beige with green eyes. "Let's call her Claudette…"

"That's a terrific name." Kate says. Aaron then gave Kate a hug. The baby cooed.

"She's still all yours." Aaron tells the baby. "And you should really call her mommy, not big milk thing." Kate looked at him in a weird way.

"What are you doing?"

"I speak baby."

"No you don't."

"I speak everything."

Dr. Jack enters, telling Aaron the Clerics are leaving without any bloodshed. When he gloats that Aaron has never risen higher, Humphrey remembers Claudette's warning.

The group, gather in the hangar, preparing to leave the base, but Aaron does not want to leave.

"I want to figure out why the base was used in the first place." He asked. The little cub starts crying.


	5. The Reveal

In the control room, Losvid hacks into Silence files and finds scans of Claudette's DNA, which contain traces of Humphrey's immortal traits.

"Is she a normal wolf?" Dr. Jack asked

"Of course she is." Aaron replied.

"Could she regenerate?"

"I don't know… it's their baby."

"When did this baby… begin?" Dr. Jack asked.

"I don't know. They don't put up balloons or anything."

"Could they have done it during one of your adventures?"

"No, no… it's all explosions, vampires, leprechauns, and we weren't even together at one point because of a temporal distortion and then Kate died… and then the Devil sent his brother to hell… long story… so the first time Kate and Humphrey were together in this version of reality was on their… wedding night." Aaron says.

"Maybe the silence wants an immortal to turn her into a weapon." Losvid deduces.

"A weapon. Why would an immortal wolf be a weapon?" Aaron asks.

"They've seen you." Aaron stops as he thought. This was too easy. They gave up too easily.

"They don't want her." Aaron says. "They never wanted her." Aaron looked around. They want an immortal… to kill another immortal…The guys hurry back to the hangar.

Aaron, scowling, remembers the little girl from 1969 America and the super-human strength with which she escaped from the robot suit.

In the hangar, Lorna is captured by The Nightmare, who found her eavesdropping.

"This is a trap. You have to listen to me…" Lorna said.

They refuse to believe her, given her uniform.

"I only joined the Clerics to meet Aaron. He's a great warrior."

The lights in the hangar switch off and The Nightmare scans the area, confirming there are no life forms on the base apart from them.

"The monks aren't alive, so they don't register." Lorna said.

Elsewhere, the monks start to kill the vampires that The Nightmare brought. As Dr. Jack, Mr. Jones, and Losvid join the others, the hangar doors lock.

They start to hear chanting as the Headless Monks draw closer.

"Oh dear, God. That's Monk's attack prayer." Losvid says

"What do we do?"

"I can talk to them." Losvid said. "They're friends of mine…"

"They also know you betrayed them to Aaron." Humphrey informs him.

"Nonsense. It's only silly, old me…" He steps forward, hoping to negotiate with them.

"Losvid, get over here!" Dr. Jack yelled out to him.

"Are you mad?!" The Nightmare asked.

The gang hears a slice. Losvid was beheaded. His body joins the Monks as they advance on the group.

"At all costs, protect the baby!" The Nightmare yells.

Aaron is horrified to learn why Claudette was kidnapped. In the control room, Aaron angrily tells the silent what he thinks.

"This child is not a weapon and I'll will never let you near Claudette again."

The silent gleefully informs him. _"Fooling you once was a joy, but fooling you twice the same way… is a privilege."_

Everyone including Humphrey battle the Headless Monks while Kate waits, holding a crying baby.

As the monks are slain, The Nightmare is brutally injured, and they manage to give blows to Lorna that leaves her on the verge of death.

Aaron looked at Lorna dying.

"I've met you…" Lorna says to Aaron.

"I know…" Aaron says as he strokes her hair. She then died.

"Who was she?" Aaron asks.

"I don't know but she was very brave." As Aaron considers giving up, Claudette appears. He angrily confronts her.

"Where the hell where you?!" He said yelling.

She says nothing.

"I didn't want this, you know I didn't."

"It's exactly like you; your legendary adventures have made others frightened of you. Is this how you pictured things turning out when you first took off to see the universe? The wolf that could turn an army in the mention of his name." Claudette said.

"Who are you?!" She runs to the prayer leaf and directs his attention to it.

"I am telling you. Can't read?" Once he does his expression changes from anger to joy. He looks at her in a gleeful way as he read the prayer leaf.

"Oh… hello…"

"Hello sweetie…"

He bids Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones goodbye, orders Claudette to get them all home safely. Kate then points a gun at Claudette.

"What did Aaron tell you?" She asked in a menacing way.

Claudette calmly hands her the prayer leaf Lorna sewed for her.

"I can't read that."

"Yes you can. Read it." Kate looked at the leaf. It is Claudette's name in the language of the people of the Gamma Forests.

"I'm your daughter…" Claudette says. They can only look on in shock.


End file.
